Primeras palabras
by mochidaddy
Summary: O el inesperado sangrado de Pietro y Tony. [Pietro/OC, Baby¡Fic, Este fic participa en el Reto #13 del Foro "La Torre Stark".]


**Advertencias:** Pietro/OC, tonterías y desvaríos míos.

 **Disclaimer:** El MCU y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, Jade, Alessa y la historia si.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 del Foro "La Torre Stark"_

* * *

 **PRIMERAS PALABRAS**

* * *

—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, porque no quiero que me andes llamando tres horas después diciendo que te arrepientes —dijo, mientras se pinchaba el tabique y miraba a su pareja con la bebé en sus brazos—: ¿Estás seguro que quieres cuidarla?

Asintió, mientras sentía como su hija se revolvía en sus brazos, mirando a su madre (más específicamente, a los pechos de su madre) mientras esta se arreglaba antes de salir. Sonrió confiado, mientras se dejaba caer con la pequeña todavía encima suyo.

—Bonita, soy su padre, por supuesto que estoy seguro de cuidarla —respondió con un suspiro, sintiendo como la pequeña castaña se revolvía, intentando agarrar uno de sus mechones de pelo—. Te preocupas demasiado, además, ¿con quién la vas a dejar, Pepper?

—Oye, a decir verdad, no tengo ningún problema con eso —y por el tono que usaba, estaba diciendo la verdad. Nada mejor que dejarle en claro a tu hija de ocho meses que sin ayuda de su madre no te puedes ni atar los zapatos. Sin decir más, empezó a sacar varios papeles de su bolso, y Pietro pudo sentir como había firmado su sentencia de muerte—. Pero ya que accediste, toma, este es mi número, el del doctor, y por si acaso, el de Pepper. Estas son las comidas a las que es alérgica y los juguetes con los que puede jugar y los que no; y estos de acá…

— ¡Hey, hey, tranquila, es mi hija, Jade! —dijo, medio en broma y medio molesto, mientras tomaba los papeles y los colocaba en algún lugar de la habitación. No los necesitaría—. Todo va a salir bien, tú sólo ve a tus clases.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, bonita —sin dejarle decir nada más, tomó a Alessa contra su pecho y con la otra mano empujó a su pareja hacía la puerta, antes de cerrarla. Subió a la bebé hasta que se miraban cara a cara, mientras le daba una sonrisa—. Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir, ya lo verás

* * *

— ¡Mira, Lessa, soy un girasol! —chilló, casi llorando, mientras se ponía un ridículo sombrero de dicha flor, y ni aun así la niña dejó de llorar. Pero no, no se iba a rendir, porque rendirse era de cobardes y él no se iría a acobardar ante una bebé—. _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ ~…

Pero no, aun así Alessa seguía empeñada en llorar como si no hubiera mañana. Quizás había sido un error el haberle dejado tanto tiempo junto a Jade, no porque fuese ella; joder, era su madre y la amaba, pero seguramente la niña se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de ella que quizás no soportaba estar sin la castaña, puesto que unos minutos luego de que ella se fuese empezó a llorar como si viera la muerte de la madre de Bambi. Oh, lo que le faltaba por ver…

Y él, como padre responsable que (intentaba) ser, empezó a hacer de todo con tal de que dejase de llorar. Desde golpearse con un martillo de juguete hasta jugar con marionetas, y sin embargo, el llanto de la pequeña Alessa parecía hacerse más fuerte con cada intento, tanto que empezaba a pensar que probablemente sacó más del lado de su madre del que debería.

—Ni lo intentes, _Speedy_ —y como aparentemente su suerte no podía ponerse mejor, Stark (ni por Jade lo llamaría "suegro") llegó tan inafectado como siempre. Se limitó a rodar los ojos, antes de seguir con su canto, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse—, mi nieta es lista y sabe reconocer a un fracasado cuando lo ve. Lo que importa es que lo intentaste.

Era obvio que intentaba provocarlo. No le sorprendía, pese a que Stark parecía amar a Alessa tanto como él y Jade eso no significaba que la idea de que él y su hija estuviesen juntos le emocionaba, y tampoco le importaba. La única opinión que tomaría en cuenta sería la de él, Jade y Wanda, nadie más.

—Mira, te enseño —y con una velocidad que casi se equiparaba a la suya, el billonario lo empujó a otro lado mientras tomaba su lugar.

—Oh, claro, ilústrame con tus conocimientos sobre niños, Stark —se cruzó de brazos, mientras una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en sus labios.

El pobre bastardo no tenía ni idea.

— _¿Onta bebé_? —y cual parodia barata del juego, el hombre colocó sus manos en sus ojos y usó la peor voz de falsete que pudo. ¿Lo peor? Que a diferencia de él, de su padre, su progenitor, el que le dio la vida; Alessa si le hizo caso. Traidor—. _¡Aquí 'ta_! —gritó, quitando las manos de su cara al tiempo que Alessa lo miraba, probablemente decidiendo si llorar o vomitarle. Pietro esperaba con toda su alma que fuera la última—. _¿Onta bebé?... ¡Aquí 'ta!_

Pero no, Alessa lloró, aún más fuerte que antes.

— ¡Tarado, la asustas! —el golpe a Stark no se hizo de esperar, usó su poder haciendo que el golpe fuese aún más fuerte.

— ¿Y tú qué sugieres, Speedy? ¿Sabes qué? Se acabó, llamaré a Pepper.

— ¡Jamás! —cual león salvaje se lanzó encima suyo, acorralándolo en el suelo—. ¡Soy su padre, puedo hacer esto!

— ¡Ha estado llorando durante TRES HORAS! ¡No puedes ser peor en esto!

— ¡Mira quién habla! ¡¿Qué putas sabes tú de bebés, Stark?! ¡No supiste que tenías una hija durante TRECE AÑOS!

—¡Tú la secuestraste!

… _Touché_.

Simplemente se quedaron ahí, hasta darse cuenta de la horrible posición en la que se encontraban y separarse inmediatamente, casi sin darse cuenta que en medio de su pequeña discusión la pequeña de ocho meses se había quedado callada, observándolos cual animales de Animal Planet.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

— _Ridicare_.

Fue pequeño, fugaz, casi tan corto que llegó a pensar que no había sucedido, pero la mirada de Stark lo indicaba todo.

—Yo no dije nada —dijo inmediatamente, y ambos se giraron a la bebé que reposaba en la mesa.

— _Ridicare_.

Había hablado.

Su hija había hablado.

Normalmente, ese era un momento que todo ser con mínima tolerancia por los niños atesoraba, joder, que estaba seguro que Stark la iría a tomar en brazos y presumirla a lo Simba como hizo el día que salió de lo hospital.

Lo hubiera hecho, no ser porque sabía lo que significaba esa palabra.

Y como obviamente era el día internacional de "hay que joder a Pietro", la madre de Alessa entró por la puerta, antes de ser arrastrada por su padre hacía la bebé.

—¡Jade, Jade, Jade, oye, oye! —si, definitivamente, la pobre Alessa sería víctima de su abuelo apenas tuviera oportunidad de llevársela—. Anda, Lessa, dilo, dilo por el abuelo.

— _Ridicare_ —repitió, antes de chuparse el dedo pulgar del pie.

Cerró los ojos casi por inercia, esperando que Jade tomara lo primero que tuviera a la mano y se lo lanzara a la cabeza al saber que significaba, y sin embargo, solamente oyó como la susodicha soltaba un suspiro, antes de tomar a la bebé en sus manos.

—¡Habló, Alessa habló! —chilló emocionada, y una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en sus labios al tiempo que ella lo besaba de la emoción—. Anda, dilo otra vez, dilo otra vez.

— _Ridicare_ —dijo, soltando una risita para la emoción de su madre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso al lado de la menor, mientras observaba a la pequeña niña contra el pecho de su madre.

—¿Y no hay premio para mí? —susurró en su oído, mientras sus manos se dirigían a la cintura de la muchacha.

Su hija había hablado, estaba creciendo y Jade era feliz. Oh, y ahí estaba Stark.

Todo iba a estar bien.

—Jarvis —llamó la muchacha, mirando hacía el techo—. ¿Qué significa _"Ridicare_ "?

—Significa " _erección_ ", señorita Jade.

—Pietro… Tony… —vio como dejaba a la pequeña Lessa en su mecedora, quien convenientemente se reía, y tanto él como el padre de su novia empezaron a retroceder lentamente—. ¿Ustedes sangran? Lo _harán_.

* * *

 **Pietro vs Jade: el origen del divorcio. (O el inesperado sangrado de Pietro y Tony).**

 **Ustedes ya saben que hacer.**

 **Con cariño, Petta.**


End file.
